


This is us

by Nocturnalnightmare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Hurt Derek, Mpreg, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Feels, Scott is a shit best friend, Sheriff Stilinski is dead, Sterek Parents, Sterek family, Stiles is a cop, Stiles is a dad, Stiles runsaway, Teen Wolf, Teenaged kids, derek is a dad, male pregnacy, mpreg stiles, run away stiles, self harm mentioned, sterek, thirteen years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalnightmare/pseuds/Nocturnalnightmare
Summary: The Stilinski household looked bare, empty. Even from the outside.The garden overgrown and the windows black. Stiles let out a shaky breath as he stared at the house he grew up in.His mothers laughter filled his ears and his dad’s witty sense of humor too as memories flooded his brain.He pictured his  dad, lying in the cold coffin. His skin as pale as snow. The sheriffs uniform covering the wounds, covering the truth of what happened.Tears rolled down his cheeks as he brought his jeep to life, the engine roaring as it rolled gently out the drive way.He had to go, he just had to.He had to leave Beacon Hills.





	1. Chapter 1

The Stilinski household looked bare, empty. Even from the outside.  
The garden overgrown and the windows black. Stiles let out a shaky breath as he stared at the house he grew up in.  
His mothers laughter filled his ears and his dad’s witty sense of humor too as memories flooded his brain.  
He pictured his dad, lying in the cold coffin. His skin as pale as snow. The sheriffs uniform covering the wounds, covering the truth of what happened.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he brought his jeep to life, the engine roaring as it rolled gently out the drive way.  
He had to go, he just had to.  
He had to leave Beacon Hills.  
Focusing on the road as his drove, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Exposing the whiteness of his knuckles.  
He thought about Scott, his best friend, brother. About how he’ll react when he notices he’s gone. About what he’ll do , how the pack will try to find him.  
He thought about Derek, he could picture the heart broken look on his face when he reads the letter. How he too will try and find him.  
But they won’t . He’ll make sure of it.  
Absent mindlessly his hand rested on his stomach, even though he wasn’t showing he could feel the unborn life inside of him.  
Giving him strength to do this.  
“To protect you” He mumbled as the leaving sign came into view.  
The tears kept rolling as he drove past, the town he’d known all his life, fading in his rear-view mirror.  
The road ahead of him was unknown. Unsure of where he was going and where he’ll end up.  
The only thing he knew in that moment was the life inside of him had to be protected.

 

Thirteen year later:  
The house was decorated in photographs, a happy family filling each and every one.  
Sat at the dining room table was Stiles , his nose buried deep in unsolved cases.  
What set him on edge was the town they circled around, Beacon Hills.  
With a sigh he rubbed his tired eyes, yawning loudly as he grabbed his glass of scotch.  
“Dad?”  
“Shit” He jumped, the scotch spilling all over his pants.  
Eric frowned, immediately going over and grabbing a towel and passing it to his father.  
“Sorry for swearing mate, you gave me a fright. Tah” He smiled taking the towel and dabbing it on his pants, “What you doing up kiddo?”  
Eric bit his lip and sat opposite his father, his hands twitching as he looked down.  
“Nightmares, plus this whole shifting thing is taking awhile to get used to. I mean Alec has it down packed. I just. I can’t control it dad”  
Stiles sighed, concern filling his face as he grabbed his sons hands.  
It amazed him, despite how much he looked like his father, Eric’s personality matched his. Hand in hand.  
Stiles used his free hand to wipe the stray jet black hairs from his sons face, before cupping the boys cheek and turning his gaze to himself.  
“I’m sorry about the nightmares kiddo, if you want to talk about it we can. About the whole shifting thing you’ll get it. I know you. You’re such a strong kid, strong willed and smart. So it’s taking a while, do you remember me talking about Uncle Liam?”  
Eric shrugged as he stared into his fathers eyes.  
“Kinda, i mean i still don’t get how he’s our uncle when I’ve never met him”  
Stiles smiled sadly before continuing.  
“Well he had trouble shifting, it took him a while and once he had it under control he was one of the strongest wolves i know. Bit hotheaded but strong. He has the most control now than anyone else i know. I’m sorry i cant help you as I’m not a wolf. But i can help you find over ways of coping. Here”  
Stiles rose to his feet and walker towards the trunk that sat besides the couch.  
His hands fiddled with the lock before he opened it. Pictures filled the trunk of his old life. His pack. Swallowing the lump in his throat he kept digging till he found the small metal object.  
Grasping it in his hands, he locked the trunk and kneeled before his son and laid it in his palms.  
“This, this is a triskelion, this was your father’s. He gave it to me long ago and I’ve kept it all these years. He too had trouble controlling it when he was your age and he told me he had a mantra he used to say. You know what a mantra is?”  
Eric shook his head as he stared at the foreign object in his hands.  
“ A mantra is a term for saying something repeatedly as a form of concentration or meditation. You see the spirals? Each spiral means something. Alpha, beta and omega. If you find yourself slipping or losing control i want you to use this. Say those three words and concentrate alright kiddo?”  
Eric quickly wrapped his arms around his father, inhaling the familiar scent deeply as he closed his eyes.  
“Thankyou”  
“Anytime kiddo” Stiles let out a little laugh as he wrapped his arms around his boy, “ Now i dont know about you but I’m tired. Come on lets go to bed”  
Eric let out a simple nod before pulling away and standing up.  
“Okay, but i want to meet them”  
“Meet who Er?”  
“Liam, Scott, Lydia. The people you talk about and I want to meet him” He looked down at the object in his hands before continuing, “ I want to meet our father, i want to learn more about my history”  
Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and forced a smile.  
“One day kiddo, now off to bed”  
He watched Eric run up the stairs and waited till he heard the door shut before he let out a sigh.  
He rubbed his hands through his hair and stared at the trunk. He knew it was coming. He knew they would get curious. He wasn’t ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the talk with his dad, Eric decides to take a risk and do what he's been planning on doing for weeks. Before he can go through with it, an unexpected guest joins him on his quest.

This was probably his dumbest idea, no it was his dumbest idea.  
Eric gripped his backpack straps tightly, his mind spinning with circles with each step he took away from the house.  
He had to do this, the not knowing was eating him alive.   
He thought about his dad, how angry he would be once he notices he’s gone. When he knows where he is going.  
Eric swallowed the lump in his throat and kept walking to the bus station.  
A single light illuminating it in the darkness, occasionally flickering as the cool air breezed against his face.  
He reached the counter, his hands digging in his pockets to find his wallet.  
“Yes, how may I help you?” grumbled an old lady behind the desk, whiskers creating a moustache on her face as her eyebrows knitted together in questioning.  
“Uh, yes, uh” He mumbled, slightly intimidated by the woman, before he could finish his sentence another voice spoke behind him.  
“Two tickets to Beacon Hills, California”   
Eric spun around to find none other than Alec standing there, an all knowing grin sitting on his face.  
“What are you doing here?!” Growled Eric, his eyes briefly flashing blue, which caused Alec’s to flash gold in response.  
“Joining you in your mission, and yes I’ve known you’ve been planning this for awhile. Dude I get bored and curious and read your journal. I’m your brother what can I say?” He grinned, sliding money over to the lady, who just grumbled in response and gave them the tickets.  
Eric stood there, a growl escaping him as Alec dragged him away.  
“Calm down bro, I wasn’t going to let you do this alone. You get lost trying to find the bathroom sometimes “ He joked as he sat down on the floor, digging through his bag to retrieve his hoodie.  
“You read my journal?! Dad told you to stop doing that!”  
“And dad also said to never run away and look what we’re doing, just sit down”  
Eric grumbled but obliged, sitting down next to his brother his glare hardening on his brother.  
Alec rolled his eyes and chucked another hoodie at his brother before fishing out an apple, taking a bite before he spoke.  
“I was curious too, I want to meet them. I remember all the stories dad told us growing up. About Scott, the true Alpha, about his pack and about our father. We need an Alpha Eric, I might have control but I know you don’t, dad would never take us. No matter how much we begged or pleaded. I knew you’d be the first to take a plunge so I was always packed and ready. Plus I’m not letting my younger brother travel alone, to a place he’s never been, around people he doesn’t know. You can be mad all you want, but I don’t want to lose you. Plus I don’t want to feel the wrath of dad. Can’t you picture his face scrunching up from here? Not pretty. Don’t particularly want to see him burst a blood vessel” Alec laughed, a small smile playing on his lips.  
Despite being mad, Eric couldn’t help but laugh at the picture of their dad with his angry face on. Which just looks ridiculous at times.  
“See? I got you to laugh. I’m here for me too, not just you okay?”  
Eric sighed but nodded, sliding the hoodie over his frame and taking the apple from his brothers hand.  
“Hey!”  
“That’s for reading my journal, whens the bus supposed to come?” He asked, taking a bite himself.  
“Twenty minutes, should take us a couple of hours to get there. Probs be there by mid day tomorrow. So you got a plan when we get there?”  
“I was snooping-“  
“Of course”  
“Hey, you’re just as bad, as I was saying. I was snooping through dads trunk and I found his old address book. It had his old address in it and grandpa owned the house, which dad does now but it’s just empty. So I was just going to crash there. Well I guess we’re going to crashed there. I also enrolled into school, might as well pretend to you know, play the part that we moved there. Be too suspicious if two kids just rock up and look around town. Expecially two wolves. I’ll enroll you when we get there, easy enough plus I know how to hack so..” Eric shrugged biting his lip.  
“See this is why you’re the smarter twin, how are we going to handle the whole us being wolves thing? Pretty sure the alpha would get subspious if two teen wolves just randomly moved into town”  
Eric reached over to his bag and dug through it trying to find his lunchbox container.   
“Uh huh, here it is. Thought about that too, I found wolf suppressants in dads trunk, I only bought enough for a month. So I guess we try and figure everything out in two weeks. I didn’t know you’d follow me let alone tag along so I only bought enough for me”  
Alec nodded whilst taking the lunch box container and inspected the little pills.  
“It’s safe?”  
“I took some a while back and I didn’t shift or anything for the entire day, plus my senses were low. Almost like a human, but just a little better. So it’ll work”  
Alec nodded again as a bus pulled up besides them.  
“You ready bro?”  
“I was born ready”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive to Beacon Hills, only to get followed. A panicked Stiles frets about the safety of his boys, fearing the worse.

Eric felt his anxiety increase with each hour they were further from their dad and closer to Beacon Hills.  
He was nervous, they were roughly twenty minutes out and it all was becoming real.  
Their dad was going to kill them, he knew that. But could he really blame them? They had no one like them. No one to talk to about “wolf stuff” and it was hard.  
It was hard not knowing who you are and what you came from.  
Alec looked at his brother, his hand resting on his knee to calm him. He too was nervous, but mostly excited.  
“What if they don’t like me?” Mumbled Eric, breaking the silence that filled the bus.  
Alec bit his lip and moved closer to Eric, his hand squeezing his knee gently.  
“They’re going to love you Er, trust me. You’re amazing, sometimes annoying but mostly amazing. Yeah dads gonna kill us, but he will also listen and try to understand why we did and why we did it. He’s good like that. I’m with you. No one is going to hurt you. I won’t let them” He gave Eric a semi-smile as he turned his gaze to the window.  
Despite how different they were, they always had each others back no matter what.

The bus rolled past the Beacon Hills sign as Eric let out a shaky breath.  
“You ready?”  
Alec nodded, nerves seeping through but excitement in the lead.  
The bus came to a stop, Alec grabbed his and Eric’s stuff before climbing down the steps.  
“You be careful now kids, have a safe trip” Muttered the bus driver, a small smile playing on his lips.  
Eric followed closely behind his brother and on his way out he gave a small nod towards the driver.  
“Thank you sir, drive safe”  
Once out the bus a whole lot of scents hit the boys.  
Wolves. Lots and lots of wolves.  
“So brother of mine, whats the first step?”  
Eric looked around, pulling out his phone and typing in the address into the GPS.  
“First lets get to the house, then we’ll take the pills and go and get supplies. Probably the best move dont you agree?”  
Alec nodded and swung his backpack over his shoulder, handing the other to Eric.  
“Lead the way bro”  
Unknown to either of them someone was watching, cold icey blue eyes glowing at the scent of the new arrivals.

 

“I dont care what protocol is, find my sons!” Stiles shouted, veins protruding from his forehead as he paced around his office.  
Anger. Sadness. And hopelessness filled him. He didn’t know what happened.   
He went to work this morning, late as usual. Left money on the table for the boys for school.  
Till halfway through the day the principal called him, telling him neither Alec or Eric showed up.  
He rang their phones and got nowhere, rushed home to see everything the exactly how he left it.  
Fear consumed him. What if someone found out. What if they’re hurt. What if they’re dead.  
Stiles sat in his chair, his head in his hands as the tears escaped him.  
“Where are you boys?” He mumbled, his body shaking with every breath. 

Peter watched the two boys exit the bus and it hit him. Wolves. Alone no less.  
He raised an eyebrow and followed them carefully.   
Being careful not to let them know he was following. Huh, that was weird.   
He watched the boys walked up to the abandoned Stilinski household, and sneak along towards the back. He listened in and heard a window squeak open and them climb inside.  
Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed and hid between the bushes.  
“Man this house is gross” Grumbled one of the boys.  
“No shit sherlock it’s been abandoned, here help me open up some of these windows”  
He listened to the boys walk around the house, opening up each and every window. Bringing light back into the once forgotten Stilinski home.  
“So, I’m nervous about when dad finds out”  
“Me too, but he has to understand, we need to know about who our –“  
Peter’s phone broke the boys sentence, he silently cursed and rushed out of the bushes putting the person on hold.  
He made sure he was far enough before he brought the phone to his ear.  
“What?” He growled, his eyes staring towards the house in the distance.  
“Peter, its Derek. Apparently there’s new wolves in town”  
“Yeah, i just followed them and guess where they went to all places?”  
The other person on the line was silent so he continued.  
“Stiles old place”  
The phone disconnected and Peter let out a sigh. Without a doubt his nephew was on his way to scout out his old loves home and find out who these mysterious boys were. One thing that he couldn’t shake though was how much one of the boys looked like a Hale. It made him uneasy as he sat on the gutter, keeping an ear out for Derek so he could talk to him before he jumped in and did something stupid.


End file.
